


Keeping Warm

by Arztwolf



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: Gabriel Utterson finds Edward Hyde out in the cold.





	Keeping Warm

Edward waited impatiently for Gabriel’s guests to leave; he knew from bitter experience that people like them, rich and from good families, would want nothing to do with him. He shivered in his tattered coat as he watched the pretty ladies and handsome mean talking and laughing with the man he considered his lover while he stood out in the cold and the wet. Sighing, he turned his back to the window and slid down against the wall, hugging himself to stay warm. 

What felt like an eternity later, he heard Gabriel call his name and looked up to see the middle-aged man staring down at him with concern etched across his face.  
“Edward?”  
“How was your party?” Edward asked as he fought to keep his teeth from chattering. He wasn’t expecting Gabriel to walk over and sit down beside him, one arm draped around his thin shoulders.  
“Excellent, as always. Someday you should join us”  
Edward snorted. “Like hell they would want me there.”  
“I can change their minds.” Gabriel whispered into his ear before kissing a trail from his jaw to his mouth, Edward turning as their mouths met, tongues exploring.  
“Now that they’ve all left, it would be a jolly good time to have some fun.” Gabriel gasped as he surfaced for air.  
“Are you daft, man!? It’s bloody cold!”  
“I’ll keep you warm.” Gabriel patted the bulge in his trousers, Edward moving his tongue over his wolf like canines as he imagined Gabriel hilt deep inside him. Edward reached down to unbutton Gabriel’s fly, only to have his hand smacked.  
“Not so fast! Doggy has to work for his bone.”  
Edward grinned wolfishly in anticipation, he loved Gabriel’s little “challenges”; the more humiliating and painful the better.  
“Bare yourself; show me that pretty little arse of yours!”  
Edward did as he was told, even going so far as to go down on all fours and raise his ass up, just the way Gabriel liked.  
“Good boy!” Gabriel spoke breathlessly as he got up and approached him. Edward felt Gabriel’s cold hand pat his ass before running one finger down from his crack to cup his sack and then give his flaccid cock a few good tugs, just enough to wake him up, before removing his hand and pressing his dry finger against Edward’s hole.  
“You want it, don’t you? Fuck my finger for a couple minutes then you’ll get my slick cock.”  
Edward began to thrust his hips, his cock and balls swinging, the finger penetrating him all the way to the knuckle, pre-cum dripping from his cock each time it pressed against his prostate. He was relieved when a hand was pressed between his shoulder blades, forcing his front half to the ground and a well lubed rock-hard cock was pressed against his hole. His clawed hands scratched furrows into the wet earth as Gabriel spread his cheeks to witness his taking, to see his well sized organ stretch Edward’s small pucker. He stopped once he was all the way in, enjoying the way Edward mewled and moaned.  
“Am I big enough for you, love? I could always leave and find you some stevedore with a stallion’s organ.” Gabriel joked.  
“Y-You are PERFECT, oh, I-I-I’ll tear it off if you so much as pull out!” Edward threatened with a menacing snarl, the anger leaving him as Gabriel began to move his hips. “Oh, keep that in me all night!” He pleaded; it had been several months since he’d been ploughed like this and would do anything to make it last.  
“Of course, my dear, but we should get into a more comfortable position and preferably indoors.”

Edward agreed and the pair moved to finish their lovemaking on the rug before the fire. Completely nude this time, Edward lay on his side with Gabriel behind him, whimpering like a puppy as Gabriel once again filled him. Moving his hips as slowly as possible, Gabriel gave Edward what he’d asked for, lasting for several hours till he came in Edward’s sore hole, Edward instantly rolling over to snuggle with his lover, his own end having been over an hour ago.  
“Thanks.” Edward whispered as he nuzzled Gabriel’s chest.


End file.
